Relax
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: Jill wants to practice, but Haar doesn't want to spend a do-nothing day doing work. Fluffy HaarxJill.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem.

**A/N: **The place in the timeline is in Path of Radiance, before Jill joins Ike's team.

It was the middle of the day. It was already turning out to be exceptionally boring, and Jill decided to spend the day practicing for any upcoming ambushes.

She grabbed her axe, jumped on her wyvern and considered her partner. She was thinking about asking her father, as he would be a very good person to spar with. But he was always busy, so she ruled him out. She could always ask a random soldier, but it would be better to have a partner that also has a wyvern. Jill hadn't fought many of those lately, but she was sure they would come up sooner or later. There were only about ten or so soldiers with wyverns, not including her. She finally decided on Haar. After all, he's the one she trusted most. With anything.

Jill flew around, trying to find the one-eyed man. She wondered what he'd be doing at this time of day. Surely he would be up by now, practicing too. But who was he practicing with, and why wasn't it her?

After a while of searching, Jill was about to give up and ask another soldier to spar with her when she spotted, from a distance, a black wyvern lying on the ground. She was too far away to see if Haar was on it. But why was the wyvern lying down? It was almost noon. It should be flying around, like Jill's…

Upon closer inspection, she realized Haar was leaning against the wyvern…taking a nap.

Jill mounted her ride and walked over to Haar and his wyvern. She couldn't believe that he was still sleeping at the climax of the day! Actually, in a way, she _could_ believe it. All Haar ever seemed to do was eat, sleep, and fight. And even the lattermost would tend to be interrupted by his constant need to take naps.

Not knowing how to wake him up, she angrily kicked his shin. Naturally, his eyes burst open and he held his lower leg in pain. "What the hell…?"

"Why are you still sleeping!?" She looked at him with anger in her eyes. "It's past noon!"

Haar relaxed again against his wyvern. In doing this, it had been slightly disturbed and craned its neck to look at the two. Realizing that it was just Jill, he went back to sleep.

"It's not like we're doing anything important right now. There are no enemies in sight to prepare for, the boss is out making plans, and it's the middle of the day, for Ashera's sake!"

Jill glared at him, irritated. "There may not be any enemies around _today_, but what about tomorrow? Or the day after that? There is always something to do."

Haar ignored this statement. "What did you want?"

Jill sighed. She could hardly remember anymore and suddenly felt embarrassed asking him of this slight request after disturbing him so… "I wanted you to practice with me. But apparently, you're too good for that."

The dragonlord simply laughed. "I never said that. But let me ask you…why are you always practicing? Why don't you just take days like this to relax?"

Jill stared at him in disbelief. "Because there's always something to do! Things to practice! Techniques to perfect! And…I can relax if I wanted to!"

Haar continued on. "I understand that you want to be the best and all of that, but too much stress isn't good for a little girl like you. Just take the day to wind down."

She lowered her head with mixed feelings. Jill knew she wasn't a "little girl" anymore, but he talking to her like this wasn't helping at all. Of course she wanted to be the best – who didn't? She knew Haar was better than her, but if he kept sleeping and she kept practicing, she might soon surpass him. Maybe.

But maybe he was correct about this whole too-much-stress thing. One little day of nothing can't hurt, right?

As if reading her thoughts, Haar motioned for her to sit next to him. She decided to do so after a moment of hesitation. He put his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest, trying to get into a comfortable position without making him uncomfortable. When she finally found one, she realized she could relax all of her muscles. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep for the moment. Not being able to do so, she opened her eyes but didn't dare move. She was too comfortable in Haar's arms. It felt so good to be this close to him. She realized after a moment that her wyvern was not where she had mounted it. She craned her neck without moving any other part of her body.

Their wyverns had snuggled up to each other, too.

**A/N: **Meh, a little fluff never killed anyone. I hope this is better than me LAST romance fanfic…haha. Please review with any opinions and CC. Thanks for reading!


End file.
